


Lazy Day

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard doesn't have to work and you don't have to work, I guess that means spending all day in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @Moonfighter1985 because she is awesome and since I dragged her in the rpf club it is the least I can do.

You awoke to the feeling of the sun on your bare back and a hand running through your hair. You clutched the blanket to your naked chest and rolled over to face your husband, “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Richard gave you a smile, tracing circles on your shoulder with his pointer finger. 

“Do you have to work today?” You gave a small pout at the idea of not spending it with him. 

“Nope, do you know what that means?”

“Lazy Day?” You grinned burying yourself underneath the sheets.

“Lazy Day!” He shouted, climbing under to join you. 

“What are we going to do on this laziest of days?” You giggled.

“Whatever you want,” he said kissing your nose. 

You grabbed the throw sheet wrapping it around your body before rolling into a sitting position and climbing out of bed using the sheet as a makeshift dress. “First I am going to go brush my teeth, take a shower, and then I will make us breakfast. Does waffles and bacon sound good to you?” 

“That sounds absolutely delicious,” he grinned up at you. “We can do breakfast in bed and then lunch in bed and then dinner in bed all while watching television.” 

“Yes, I suppose we can,” you gave a final smile before walking into the master bathroom to take a shower.

After about a half an hour of letting your aching muscles relax in the steamy shower and thoroughly cleaning yourself, you climbed out and dried yourself off. 

When you walked out of the bathroom to get dressed, Richard was nowhere to be found. Since it was a lazy day and you weren’t in the mood for real clothes you pulled one of Richard’s t-shirts from the closet. It was his plain black t-shirt, his and your favorite. It was a little bit big on you but you didn’t care. You slipped on the shirt and a pair of black ladies boxer briefs before searching for your missing husband. 

“Richard,” you called down the hallway.

“I’m down here!” You heard him shout from downstairs. 

You were on your way down the staircase when you smelt bacon and syrup. You found him in the kitchen cooking. “Richard Speight, I told you I was going to make breakfast,” you scolded him. 

“I know you did but I was really hungry and you were taking forever plus I believe it was actually my turn to cook lazy day breakfast.”

You walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around his naked waist; he was only dressed in a pair of loose men’s pajama pants. You kissed his back in-between his shoulder blades. He let out a soft hum of pleasure before flipping the lever on the waffle maker. 

“I’ll get the orange juice out and get the coffee going,” you told him, reluctantly letting go. 

“You do that,” he mumbled as he watched you waltz to the fridge. “Y/N, did I ever tell you how sexy you look in that shirt?”

You gave him a smirk, “Every single time I wear it, but you can tell me again. I don’t mind.”

Richard turned off the stove to let the bacon cool and sat the two waffles on individual plates. You were setting out the juice and listening to the coffee brew when he walked up behind you   
spinning you around to face him. Richard grabbed your waist, lifting you up to sit you on the counter top. 

Richard kissed up your neck stopping at your ear, whispering, “I think I am the luckiest man alive. You are so sexy Y/N, you are smart, and funny, and you put up with me.” Richard gave a grin before continuing, “I must have been a saint in a past life in order to deserve you.” He kissed your cheek and you let out a giggle.

“No Richard, I think I won the jackpot not you,” you told him but he just shook his head in disagreement. “I mean look at you, you are so hot.” He let out a laugh. “No I am serious, look at you. Every single girl wants you and I get to have you. You are mine and mine alone. The only other person I have to share you with is Robbie and Matt,” you joked. 

“Yes, I guess I belong to them as well,” he chuckled. 

“We can fight over who is luckier later, first let’s eat,” he grabbed the plates walking back up the stairs to the bedroom. You grabbed a cup of coffee for yourself and Rich, also grabbing the   
orange juice. 

“What do you want to binge watch today?” He asked you, flipping through Netflix. 

“How about we watch The Walking Dead, I need to catch up,” you suggested. 

“I don’t know if that is a great thing to watch while eating,” he frowned. 

“Since when are you squeamish?” You asked biting into a piece of bacon. 

“Alright, you win, zombies it is,” he gave a smile starting from the episode you left off. 

You scooted closer to your husband and ate your breakfast to the sound of screaming and gunshot, only receiving a few disgusted comments from Rich. 

The episode finished but you had him pause it so you could take the dishes down to the kitchen and wash them. 

It took you all but ten minutes to wash the dishes and put away the leftover bacon and batter. When you had finished you walked back up the stairs but heard talking and then a gunshot, you barged in and your suspicions were proven correct as he had continued the episode without you. 

“It’s not what it looks like,” he said instantly pausing the show. 

“So you aren’t watching without me?”

“Okay, so I guess it is what it looks like,” he shrugged. 

“What am I going to do with you,” you gave him a wicked grin before slowly climbing onto the bed and then onto him, straddling his waist. 

He slipped his hands up the side of your legs and rested them on your lower back. “In this position you can do whatever you want,” you watched him squirm underneath you. 

After several years of marriage, a few big fights, and a lot of separation due to work, the one thing that never changes was the fact the two of you were crazy about each other. Your friends usually   
made comments about how you guys acted like teenagers, unable to keep your hands off the other. The two of you weren’t huge into public displays of affection but usually his hand was placed somewhere on your body or your hands were intertwined. 

“I love you,” you whispered into his ear, “even if you watch my shows without me after I ask you to pause them.”

Richard laughed, quickly flipping you over he hovered over you and said, “I love you too even when you take forever in the shower and you promised to make me breakfast and I go hungry.”

Rich leaned down and kissed your neck and worked his way down, pushing up the bottom of your shirt exposing your stomach. He gave a few kisses to your stomach and then blew a raspberry   
making you laugh. 

“Rich stop it,” you begged as he began tickling you. 

“Nope,” he smiled running his fingers up your side. 

“I’m begging you,” you couldn’t control your laughter.

“Not happening,” he sang. 

“I will punch you in the balls,” you said loudly.

Richard instantly stopped knowing full well that you would indeed hit him in his most sensitive area. He then grabbed your wrists pushed them together and pinned them with one hand, above you head, before using his other hand to continue the tickle attack. 

Only after tears were rolling from your face from the laughter and you were breathless did he stop his ruthless attack. 

“You know what this means right?”

“It means I have to start the episode over again,” he sighed.

“Yes it does,” you gave him a smile.

He used the remote to restart the episode and you snuggled into his side your hands wrapped around his waist and he rested his arm on your side. 

After about five episodes and five hours you were starting to get hungry again, “Richard do you want pizza or Chinese food for lunch?”

He looked to be contemplating it, “If we order pizza for lunch then can we can have Chinese food for dinner?”

“Sounds good to me,” you agreed, pulling out your phone you dialed the pizza joint that was closest to you. 

“Do you want your usual?” You asked quietly trying to listen to the dialing phone. 

“Yes please,” he said before getting off the bed, “I have to use the restroom but please get those breadsticks as well.”

You ordered lunch while Richard was in the bathroom. You watched him walk out with a grin on his face. 

“Feel better?” You asked.

“Oh yeah but there wasn’t a hand towel in there,” he grinned widely before wiping his hands on your arms. 

“You disgust me,” you laughed, trying to escape his wet hands. 

Richard laughed and then wiped the rest of the water on his pants. 

“So are we going to continue our Walking Dead marathon, or would you like to continue on to something else?”

“We should watch the newest Poltergeist; you know the one you did the preview for. Plus it has Sam Rockwell in it,” you gave a grin. Sam Rockwell was one of your celebrity crushes, one of the ones   
Richard always joked that you were going to leave him for. You had wanted to watch the movie for some time but Richard hated watching remakes of older films. 

“I guess but isn’t that a film for the dark?” Richard asked waggling his eyebrows.

“Well then it is a good thing I got those blackout curtains that you said were ugly,” you smirked at him.

“Because they are ugly and I’m sure Sam Rockwell would think so too,” he grumbled. 

“Yes but now it is dark and I think Sam Rockwell would love my taste in curtains,” you told him as you closed the curtain making the room go completely dark except for the light coming from the television set. 

“So when are you going to leave me for him?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe next year, I haven’t decided yet,” you cuddled back into Richard’s arms. 

“As long as you give me a thirty day written notice before leaving me.” 

You sighed, “You are so romantic.”

“I try,” he kissed your forehead. 

Soon the pizza had arrived and you had eaten what you wanted, the empty boxes lying on the floor next to the bed and the movie was starting to get to the scary bits and you were calm until the clowns started to attack. “Fucking clowns,” you screamed clutching onto Richard. 

“It’s all fake, I promise. Don’t worry I will protect you from all clown toys,” he calmly spoke pulling you closer to him. 

“Thank you,” you whispered, finally calming down. You could handle any slasher film but watch a movie with a kill clown, doll, or ghost and you were scared shitless and this movie had all three.

When the movie finally ended you watched a couple more films with fellow friends and actors before it was around eight at night and you had promised Richard Chinese food.   
As if on cue Rich’s stomach grumbled and he whined, “I’m hungry.”

“I know,” you smiled, “I’m grabbing the menu.”

When you came back with the menu you hopped back onto the bed and went over it with him after a few arguments over what to order you both decided to order whatever each of you wanted and   
save the leftovers for lunch tomorrow. 

You started up The Walking Dead while waiting for the food to arrive. Soon enough the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of the food. 

“Richard I need you to sign for the food because I used your credit card,” you gave him a grin. 

Quickly you slipped on a pair of pants so the pizza guy wouldn’t see you in just a t-shirt and underwear. 

You met Richard downstairs where he was signing for the Chinese and the delivery boy stopped what he was doing and just stared, “Oh my God you’re Y/N you were in the movie with the thing.” You gave a laugh noticing that he wasn’t really forming a proper sentence. “Could I possibly get a picture with you?” 

“Yeah sure,” you told him getting close to him as the delivery guy handed Richard his phone to take the picture. 

Richard was raising the camera, “You know I am Richard Speight Jr, right?”

“Who?” The delivery man questioned, obviously not noting that Richard was famous as well. 

You began to laugh until you were breathless, “Oh God, thank you for that.”

The delivery boy gave you a quick hug and then quickly left. 

“Oh that was just spectacular, that was indeed the greatest thing that has ever happened.”

“Shut up,” Richard pouted. 

“I’m more famous than you,” you sang grabbing the trays from the kitchen so you could eat in the bed without making a mess. 

Richard and you got settled into the bed and opened up the take out containers. Starting up the next episode you dug into the food. 

“Oh this is so freaking spicy,” Rich complained spitting the chicken back onto the plate. 

“You said you wanted spicy,” you scolded him. 

“Yeah I wanted spicy not burn my tongue off spicy. Give me some of yours,” he demanded placing his chopsticks in your container. 

You knocked his hand away, “Hey I told you that you weren’t going to like it and I told you that you could’ve ordered the same thing as me but you were too stubborn to admit it. So no you don’t get any of my food.”

“It’s not like you are going to eat all of that,” he frowned. 

“I am now just to spite you,” you grinned at him, taking a bit of your orange chicken. 

“Give me some,” Rich whined grabbing at your food again.

“NO, you are such a child,” you laughed. 

You leaned out of Richard’s reach so he couldn’t continue to steal your food. 

“Fine, I will just go get me a bowl of cereal or something,” Rich got up to walk away. 

Feeling a little guilty you called after him but he never returned finally you got out of the bed to go find him to tell him that he could have some of your dinner. 

“Richar-.” You let out a scream as he grabbed you from behind, scarring you. 

“I knew you would see it my way, now give me some of your food.”

“Alright, fine, you big baby.” You passed him your container and he took some of your chicken.

“Thank you,” he gave you a shit eating grin. 

“You are a horrible human being,” you muttered. 

“Yes but you still love me.”

“That I do.”

“Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“I love you too.”

You loved lazy days with Richard.


End file.
